Thirst
by SeekerWitch80808
Summary: Declan Sharp is your average, selfish, arrogant vampire who cares about nobody but himself, that is until he meets a girl who changes him completely.
1. Goodbye, Allie

My brother and I watched the people walk inside of the old school building. The air smelled of human blood, a scent that drove me insane. "Brother, Please don't hurt anyone."

Damon, my younger brother begged with his Gray eyes. He'd always woo the girls with his enticing eyes, just like I have. "I can't make any promise brother." I smirked and began to walk forward.

Out of nowhere,Damon re-appeared in front of me and touched my shoulder "I'm serious Declan, don't waste a good opportunity. I pushed his off forcefully and spoke harshly " Go to hell." I began to walk forward again, but this time walking a little faster.

Once again I was alone..I'd spent most of my life alone, pretty much after I was changed. That is until Damon found me and saved me from wounds that almost killed me. I appreciate that he saved me but I'm pissed that he left me for some chick in Egypt over 500 years ago.

The girls stared at me with desire and lust in their eyes. I gave them a wink and they giggled and tittered to their friends with excitement. They're blood smelt all the same,AB Negative.

I walked over to a blond-headed girl with hazel colored eyes. "Hi." She bit her lower lip than smiled at me. "Hi" I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" I'm Declan J. Sharp, and what is your name beautiful." She blushed a common sign that she was flustered with emotions.

"I'm Allie Simmons." She pulled her hand back to her side, then turning back looking at her friends for guidance.

"So, Allie..Would you mind giving me a -" I whispered the rest in her ear quietly and she gasped.

"Um..Sure." She blushed again. I pulled her hand and pulled her into a small jaintors closet. It was cramped with mops,brooms,clean supplies and it reeked of Clorox. Allie began to kiss me roughly, as if she had done this a thousand times. I pushed her into the wall.

I began to plant kisses onto her neck, and soft moans escaped her thin,pink lips. I kissed her once more on the side of her neck, lifted her head up and bit into her flesh. She screamed in horror and I threw my free hand over her mouth continuing to suck her blood.

I continued to drink her sweet blood, although she tried to push me off with all her might. I chuckled as she did and continued to drink more and more until my hunger was fully satisfied.

I stopped and looked back at her. Her skin which was tan, was now covered with blotches of purple and blue, just bruising at my touch. Her eyes we're now weary as she was completely sleepy.

I looked deep into her eyes and spoke clearly and slowly. " You will not remember what just happened."

"I will not remember what just happened" She spoke after me, with curiosity in her eyes.

" If anyone ask you what happens you will say I got into a fight and almost died." She nodded attentively.

" You will not remember my name do you understand me?"

" I will not remember your name." She whispered.

I smirked and kissed her forehead than looked into her eyes again "Now, Sleep and do not awake until the end of the day." Allie slowly slipped into unconsciousness and fell onto the closet floor.

" Goodbye Allie Simmons." I wiped the blood off of my face and onto my victims hair. I threw mint gum into my mouth than walked out of the closet as if nothing had just occurred. " This is going to be a long day." I mumbled, walking to my first class.


	2. What is she?

" Ah, Hello I'm Miss Graham and you must be Declan Sharp?" The Drama teacher smiled at me. She was young, only could be about 25 years old. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. I looked into her eyes and whispered " Do not ask foolish questions."

She gulped and looked down. Humans had asked such idiotic questions and I hated idiotic questions.

"T-T-Take A seat next to Kelsey." Her voice was hoarse as if she been scared out of her empty mind. She shook pointing to the girl in the back corner.

I began to walk towards the back with the girl looked up. I was breathless.. Her eyes we're bright blue, like a chlorine filled pool. Her hair was dark brown, almost black. And her scent..was a scent I hadn't smelt in 478 years.

It was so sweet, so pure and I could remember the taste on my lips. AB RH Negative was the most sweetest blood that was ever given to me, the rarest blood in the world.

I sat next to her trying to maintain my thirst, by my throat began to burn. I began to cough. She looked at me confused and whispered "Are you okay?" I coughed again, nodding my head. I decided that the only way to get rid of this burning sensation was to stop breathing.

I held my breath and the pain went away almost instantly. "_What the hell is his problem...do I smell bad or something?" _Kelsey thought as she sniffed herself and put off that thought almost instantly. "_ Frigging' weirdo.." _She redirected her attention to Ms. Graham who was blabbering about Dynamics.

I starred at her, just thinking of how sweet it would be to taste her blood. "Miss Santiago?" Miss Graham called on Kelsey.

" Um, piano, Forte?" Her soft, Angelic voice filled my ears "Correct."

She looked over at me and then chewed on her lower lip. "Was that right?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah.. I guess." I spoke and I felt the venom being created in the back of my throat. I held my breath once again, and warned myself, not to give into temptation, no matter how splendid it may taste. I had made a promise to Damon and I intend to keep it.

I watched the every student rise asides from me and Kelsey as they improvised, as Old rich, royal, Renaissance men. It was pitiful, I had lived through the Renaissance age and I could put each and everyone of them to shame, Rose and would be extremely pleased.

Oh, Rose Van Trawl. The beautiful, young princess of Denmark. The only other person I have lived to know with an AB RH negative blood type. She was romantically inclined with me until she was burned alive at stake, at the King's discovery she was a Vampire. I remembered the way her father looked as she lit the fire. A disappointed expression lit his face, his eyes blackened as he lit her dress ablaze. Her screams still haunt my sleepless dreams.

"Um, dude. Are you okay?" Kelsey asked. She was standing up, with her books held tightly against her chest

I snapped out of my trance and looked her up and down. "Excuse me?"

"You do know class ended right?" She asked again.

"Obviously, I'm not stupid." I said in my rude tone, hoping to get her away from me, I felt the venom build up again.

"I never said you were, Declan. Anyways, Where are you from.. you seem so.. different.."

I stood up and stared at her "Different how?

"Like your not from around here."

I stared into her eyes " I'm from a far place.. So far away from here.. It's not on most maps. I suggest for your best intrest you do not ask me anymore about, where I'm from. Got, it Princess?" I whispered.

She giggled "Is that suppose to scare me, because if it was.. your terrible at it. Later, dude." She strolled off into the hallway leaving me baffled.

No one had ever been able to withstand when I compel them, no one except Rose. Could it be possible they could be related some how? Maybe, a long distance relationship, since she contains no similar features to Rose. Or maybe. Just maybe. She's something different. Rarer than any other common monster, I have ever met.

I met with Damon, as I had promised him outside of school grounds. I smirked as he looked at me with a pissed off expression. He hated when I was late to anything.

"Declan, your a fucking vampire. You can run faster than daylight, and your still late. What the hell?" He hissed.

I merely smirked and mocked his words " Humans are around. And when humans are around we don't use our abilities."

"Your an ass."

"A proud one."

He rolled his eyes and tossed me a blood bag. "How was the first few periods?"

"Fine. I suppose." I said nonchalantly.

" What up with the I suppose?" He asked.

I sighed and slurped on the blood loudly, trying to block my thoughts of Kelsey from him.

"You never block your thoughts. That's my thing. What happened?" He asked growing more concered.

"Nothing. Well.. except, I met this girl who had the same blood type as Roses." I muttered quickly.

"What?" He hissed. "That's impossible. There's no way, that she does."

"Are you calling me a liar? I know what I smelled, I spent as much time with Rose as I possibly could."

"As did I. She loved me, as she loved you." Damon said glaring at me.

"Look. This is no time to fight over a burned up, dead vampire." I said coldly. "I know it's impossible, unless.." I paused.

"She's somehow related to Rose." He finished and looked down. "You don't think.."

"No. She's not an immortal. And even if she was, I'd specifically remember if Rose had a child, which she didn't. She has to be related to someone who was the carrier of it.. and since Rose had no siblings or.. family members with the same blood type, it leaves us with a missing puzzle piece.

"Are you to penetrate her mind?" He asked looking up at me.

"No. That leads me to think we might be dealing with someone, who maybe another type of monster we haven't met yet." I whispered.


End file.
